Irma Lair
Irma Lair is a fictional character in comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the television series of the same name. She is one of the five teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar, the center of the universe, and the other planets from evil. Irma is a 13 year old teen, who is in eighth grade in season 1, and ninth grade in season 2 at the Sheffield Institute. She has light-brown, slightly wavy hair and greenish-blue eyes. her birthday is March 13, and her sign is Pisces. She is voiced by Candi Milo. As the Guardian of Water, Irma controls water as well as having other advanced powers. Her theme color is turquoise and her symbol is a blue wave crest. Biography Irma is revealed to have been born as Iruka Uzumaki and is the long-lost older sister of Naruto Uzumaki. She has a memory in Trixie Tang in the Land of Snow where she is witnessing the birth of her younger brother and her name is actually said to be Iruka and not Irma. Irma is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous person. Compared to the other members of W.I.T.C.H., she is the cockiest member of the team and she often appears to be the least serious as she is known to crack jokes about almost anyone she comes in contact with. Despite her tendency to joke around when faced with a problem, she is a kindhearted person who cares about those she has relationships with. She can often be seen using her powers for personal gain. Irma can be a bit squeamish at times, and fainted when she saw Mrs. Rudolph in her true Meridian form the first time. When necessary, she exhibits leadership qualities. Irma almost always wants to be center stage, and, depending on the person, can or can't hold grudges for long. She also has a big appetite, revealed by the time she devours all of Mrs. Rudolph's cookies without a care for them possibly being poisoned, unlike the other more cautious Guardians. Irma can be seen as the biggest flirt and boy expert of the group. Irma is also dating her friend, Will, and often calls her 'Sparky' as a nickname after they are told that they are destined for true love with each other. Irma has a love-hate relationship with Jo Elliot and often screws around with her in a Bugs Bunny fashion. Abilities *'Hydrokinesis: ' She has the ability to manipulate, control and creation of water out of thin air (in the cartoon and by the "New Power" comic arc). *'Water solidification:' She can solidify water to grab object. *'Water Constructs: ' She can create various makeshift weapons such as swords, daggers, shields, barriers, and create animals such as snakes, tentacles, and birds to attack or defend *'Water Walking:' She can walk on water. *'Force-Field Generation:' She can create force fields using water. *'Pressure Manipulation:' She can alter the pressure of water to slice through objects. *'Water propulsion: '''She can propel herself out from a mass of water. *'Rain Manipulation:' She can control and summon rain such as light or heavy downpours. *'Cloud Creation:' She can form clouds out of water molecules. *'Fog Generation:' She can create thick fog, control steam. *'Cloud Generation/Steam Manipulation: ' She can create thick clouds of steam for cover. *'Tidal Wave Generation:' She can create massive tidal waves, whirlpools, rainstorms, downpours, floods, tsunamis at will. *'Bodily Fluid Manipulation: She can control the fluids in person's body; controlling and manipulating the person against his or her will for puppet purposes. *'''Body Temperature Manipulation: She can raise bodily temperature. *'Chlorokinesis: ' She can control plant life by controlling the water inside. *'Water Mimicry:' Literally become ''a being of pure liquid water *'Cryokinesis:' She can create, control and manipulate ice, snow and hail at will *'Hydro-Thermokinesis:' She can super-heat and boil water and all other liquids to scalding temperatures. *'Aquatic Respiration: ' She can breathe underwater. *'Hydromancy:' She can see vivid visions or scenes through water. *'Besides controlling water, the Guardian also has the ability of:' *'Telepathic Mind Control''' *'Flight' (animated series) *Glamouring (In other words, becoming older) *Teleportation *Invisibility as seen in W.I.T.C.H comics issue # 26 *'Use enhanced intuition' *Change the physical appearance of herself and others *Scrying Powers: Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams *'Embodiment: '''create physical embodiment's of herself *'Color Manipulation:' Change the color of fabric *Enchanted Strength *Enchanted Speed *Enchanted Senses Trivia *She is on the same class as Taranee and Hay Lin. *Her favorite subject is “sort-of” Geography. *Her favorite color is Turquoise. *Her hobbies are relaxing, and listening to music if they count as hobbies. She also likes to swim, but will never start doing it competitively. *For her, the best thing is Karmilla's new album, a big chocolate ice cream, and summertime in the beach. *She doesn't like French tests, sweaty P.E. lessons, spiders, and the color pink. *She absolutely hates Christopher. *Irma has the most number of love interests then any of the other Guardians. *Her favorite pop is Karmilla. *She loves karaoke and can rap quite good. *'Irma''' is a female given name. The name comes from the Old High German irmin, meaning world. *In the Animated Series, Irma is the only member of the Guardians who did not become a Trance Marcher. Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:W.I.T.C.H characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Sisters Category:Orphans Category:Foxes Category:Granddaughters Category:Waterbenders Category:Students Category:Guardians Category:Demons